dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Dulcinea
Dulcinea is one of the main characters from The Adventures of Puss in Boots. She is Puss’s main love interest and ally in the TV show. Appearance: She is an adorable white cat with large blue eyes and owns a dress with white undershirt and purple vest with cross notches. The bottom part is a lighter purple than the vest. Personality She is a sweet, kind, innocent and naive young woman who loves children and teaching, so her job as a teacher is perfect. Her love of children is so strong that when they were about to explode in episode 2 she chose to hug and comfort them and go down with them. She tends to trust people easily but is getting better at understanding that not all people are good. This can be attributed to the fact that she was born and raised in San Lorenzo which used to have a magic spell to defend from outsiders and bad people, causing her to grow up sheltered and unaware of the more evil aspects and nature of people. She is cultured, intelligent, literate, and compassionate woman who can and will stand up for her beliefs and those she loves. While she is a good friend of Puss in Boots, it is implied the two are in love but have yet to act upon their feelings. One such hint was in episode 15 where Puss was cursed with bad luck and turned into a black cat, he decided to leave town and she yelled "No Don't Leave ME! I mean US!" clearly implying she didn't want him to leave her in particular. It is not yet known if they will have any relationship, but in the last episode gives season 4 they look with a romantic look as they approached, take each other's hands and rubbed their noses at each other. Possibly due to teaching children, she also tends to and say riddles and lessons about life that rhyme especially from her book the Wee Compendium of facts and funny which she has based her life on. She is smart and independent, emphasizing that she believes brain beats brawn every time and teaches this to Puss who manages to apply this. She is also very stubborn and once she has set her mind on something nothing can stop her. As Puss has stated, she is the most pure person he has ever known and this is proven when Scimitar, an evil sword who corrupts whoever touches him, couldn't corrupt her for several hours and even when he finally managed to, he couldn't force her to kill Puss. She has an extremely rosy view of the world and nothing can sway her positive view, which can also influence and bring out the best in others such as Puss. Despite this, she does have a darker side. In episode 11, she ate the wizard Fartholomew (Who was a rat) and in the episode Coin Toss, she tricked everyone into giving up gambling with coin toss. She also tends to make strange noises to emphasize how she feels like in episode 15 where she made eating noises at Puss as she and Puss were about to race, saying he would eat his words. Despite her normally sweet nature, she can actually show a fierce temper, but does a good controlling it. However, Jack, an old friend of Puss, managed to aggravate her to the point where she began yelling and withdrawing herself (mostly because he kept invading her private space, calling her goody two shoes, and showing off). In fact, she believes she does and must like everyone so when she met Jack and didn't like him, she began to question who she was. This proves she has not experienced negative feelings or negative emotions towards others. She will also defend her town, her friends and the orphans from dangers. She usually dislikes dishonesty, but will make exceptions such as when Feejee came to town and threatened anyone who got near Puss and in episode 7 when she helped pretend the mayor defeated some bad guys to help gain his confidence, saying it wasn't lying but just pretending. Biography Background The Adventures of Puss in Boots Coming Soon! Trivia *Her favorite author is Miguela Andante. *Her eye twitches whenever she lies. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Shrek characters Category:Animals Category:Puss in Boots characters Category:Lovers to the Heroes